Field of the Invention
Technology disclosed in the present specification relates to an image forming apparatus, a method of controlling the image forming apparatus, and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a program for the method of controlling the image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There is known an image forming apparatus including: an intermediate transfer belt; a photosensitive drum in contact with an outer circumference surface of the intermediate transfer belt; a primary transfer member sandwiching the intermediate transfer belt between itself and the photosensitive drum; a secondary transfer member in contact with the outer circumference surface of the intermediate transfer belt; and a first backup member sandwiching the intermediate transfer belt between itself and the secondary transfer member. In the image forming apparatus in the intermediate transfer type, a toner image on the photosensitive drum is transferred to the intermediate transfer belt by applying voltage to the primary transfer member, and the toner image on the intermediate transfer belt is transferred to a sheet passing between the secondary transfer member and the intermediate transfer belt by applying voltage to the secondary transfer member.
There is known the following technology for the image forming apparatus in the intermediate transfer type. Namely, each of the photosensitive drum, primary transfer member, first backup member, and secondary transfer member is connected to a power source and to ground potential. The photosensitive drum, primary transfer member, first backup member, and secondary transfer member are connected in series. This configuration allows a common power supply to apply voltage to the primary transfer member and the secondary transfer member.